Harry Potter and the Other Malfoy
by CJaylynn26
Summary: Delphina Malfoy is different from her twin brother, Draco, and the rest of her family. When she is sorted into Gryffindor, she meets new and unexpected friends. Will the other Malfoy change the fate of Harry Potter? AU O/C
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Other Malfoy

Chapter One:

Delphina Malfoy was worried. So worried, in fact, that she had her mother go fetch her Hogwarts things at Diagon Alley instead of going with her and Draco, her brother. They had gone earlier in the week to get their wands, but Draco wanted another pair of robes and wanted to look at the brooms one more time before school started. Delphina snorted at the thought because Draco was probably going to persuade Mother and Father to sneak him a broom even though First Year Hogwarts students weren't allowed brooms.

The reason Delphina was so worried was because she was different from the people in her family. The Malfoy's were a pureblood and prestigious family in the wizarding world, and they were most known for their allegiance to Lord Voldemort. Her father was strict and cold, but could warm up around Draco and Delphina. Narcissa could be kind, but had a sharp tongue and sharp wit to go with it. There hadn't been a Malfoy that wasn't in Slytherin for generations, but Delphina thought that would soon change. Draco, after getting their Hogwarts letters weeks earlier, hadn't stopped talking about being in Slytherin and how he was going to be the best in the school. Delphina, however, wasn't sure how she was going to be sorted. She was ambitious, sure, but she could also be brave and smart. She loved sneaking books from the library at odd hours in the night, and when she and Draco were first learning how to ride a broom she was never afraid of the height or the speed she could go on the broom.

So, yes, Delphina was worried. She was very afraid of what would happen if she got sorted into another house besides Slytherin. Would her family disown her? Would Draco hate her? These questions and thousands other plagued her mind in the weeks before she went to Hogwarts. Delphina eventually decided that she was just going to have to deal with whatever happened. The day before they were to set off, she went to Draco's room to talk to him.

Delphina quietly knocked on his door and swiftly entered after she heard him tell her to come in. Draco was packing his Hogwarts truck with his robes and books. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a little smirk. "Ready for school, Delphy?" Draco asked.

Delphina gave him a little grin. "As ready as you are, little brother," She said. Draco scowled at her. The twins were barely 2 minutes apart, but Delphina always held it over his head that she older. She sat cross-legged on his bed and started fiddling with the latch of his trunk. Draco gave her a look. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Delphina sighed.

"I'm worried I'm not going to be sorted the way that Mother and Father want," She said. Draco scoffed. "What's there to be worried about? You're a Malfoy. We've always been Slytherins; just like those Weasley's have always been Gryffindors," He said with a tiny sneer. Draco's face softened a little when he saw the look on her face. "Delphy, you have nothing to worry about. Well, unless you are sorted into Hufflepuff," He laughed. "I would love to see the look on Father's face when he found out about that!" Delphina hit him with a green pillow that was on the bed.

"Shut up, Draco. I won't be a Hufflepuff! I would drop out of Hogwarts before that could happen," She said with a giggle. Draco gave her another little smirk and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Now leave so I can pack my things," he said. Delphina gave him a little wave and made her way back to her own room. Her trunk had been packed for a few days so she just went to her bed and tried to get ready to go to sleep. Delphina had no idea how she was going to be able to sleep with the huge knots that were in her stomach, but she got in bed anyway and tried to make herself comfortable. "Here goes nothing," she said before drifting off into a restless sleep.

The next morning, a House Elf woke her up earlier than normal to inform her that she was expected in the dining room for breakfast with her parents. Delphina got up and quickly got ready for the day. She put her long blonde hair in a braid and picked out a random pair of trousers and a shirt to match before heading down stairs to the dining room. Draco and her parents were already there chatting over tea. Her father gave her a small smile as she sat down.

"Excited for your first day at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked her as she started buttering some toast. Delphina tried to cover her grimace with a smile. "Of course, Father," She said and stuffed the toast in her mouth before he could ask her anymore questions. They quickly ate breakfast so they could get to the train station early so they weren't completely bombarded by the crowds.

Draco helped her get her trunk into the train and they went over to their parents to say another goodbye before they left. Narcissa gave Delphina a big smile and leaned down for a hug. "Everything will be perfectly fine," Narcissa whispered in her ear. Delphina smiled at her mom and went to tell her father goodbye. Lucius gave Delphina a little squeeze on the shoulder and told both her and Draco to make him proud. Draco and Delphina told him they would and got on the train so they could find a compartment.

When they finally found one that was empty, Delphina settled onto the seat and gave a little sigh. Draco raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, the compartment door opened and two burly boys walked in and sat down next to Draco. Delphina rolled her eyes a little. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were the sons of their Father's friends. Draco relied on their company most likely for their brute strength in case Draco said the wrong thing to make someone mad, but Delphina thought they were too stupid to handle being around.

Delphina stood up and said "Draco, I am going to the ladies' room. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." This time it was Draco who rolled his eyes. Delphina was always getting Draco out of trouble when he mouthed off to people. She quickly left the compartment and found the bathroom. While she was in there, the final horn blew and the train started moving. While she was washing her hands, another girl came into the bathroom. She had bushy brown hair and was scanning the bathroom like she was looking for something. She spotted Delphina and gave her a smile.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "I'm looking for my friend, Neville. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand for Delphina to shake. Delphina smiled back and shook her hand then told her that she hadn't seen a frog but she would keep an eye out. Hermione beamed at her and left the bathroom.

When Delphina got back to her compartment, her brother and his goons were gone. Delphina groaned and tried to go looking for them. She found them a few minutes later in another compartment with two boys and it looked like they were about to start a fight.

"Draco!" She exclaimed from behind him. He gave a little jump and turned around to face her. "Go away, Delphy," He scowled at her. Delphina glared at him. "Father would not want you already starting trouble," She said while crossing her arms. "He would be disappointed if Slytherin lost the house cup the first year we were here, wouldn't he?" He scowled at her again but left the two boys alone and went back to the compartment. Before going back, Delphina went in to apologize for her brother.

Delphina grinned at the two boys and said, "Sorry about him. He can be a bit of a prick." She expected the two boys to smile at her but the one with the red hair kept glaring.

"Don't apologize," he snarled. "I know what all you Malfoy's are like!" Delphina recoiled like she had been slapped.

"I was just trying to help you," she said hotly. "if there's anyone that's going to keep my brother in line, it's me or my father. But if you want to get beat up by his stupid goons then be my guest." Delphina was about to stomp out the compartment when one of the boys yelled "Wait!" Delphina turned around to see the black-haired boy grinning sheepishly at her.

"Sorry," He said. "Ron didn't mean that. He was just upset about what your brother said to him about his family. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Delphina's eyebrows raised.

"Well, no wonder Draco was in here," she said with a little laugh. The two boys gave her a confused look. "Draco is always trying to get famous or strong friends on his side. He thinks he has to be the best at everything." Harry Potter smiled at her and offered for her to sit down. Delphina gladly did but noticed that Ron was still glaring at her.

"What is it?" She asked him while picking up a package of a Pumpkin pasty. Ron gave a little scoff.

"Just because you came in here and apologize doesn't mean I'm going to trust you!" He said while pointing a finger at her. "The Malfoy's have hated my family for generations!"

"Oh, stop it, Ron," Harry said between a mouthful of chocolate frog. "My aunt and uncle are horrible Muggles but I seem okay, right?" Ron thought about it for a moment before giving a disgruntled nod. Delphina was about to say something but the door opened before she could. In walked Hermione Granger, dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"You two better get—oh!" She gave a little exclamation when she saw Delphina. "it's you again! I never did get your name,"

Delphina grinned at her and held out her hand for Hermione to shake again. "I'm Delphina Malfoy," she said. Hermione enthusiastically shook her hand and beamed at her.

"I was just coming in here to tell them that they better get their robes on," she said as her bushy hair flew about her face. "We're almost there!"

Delphina figured she would need to go back to her brother and said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She walked down the hall to her shared compartment and saw Draco and his friends were already dressed. Draco gave her a look that told her that he wanted to talk to her about her little stunt as she quickly walked into the compartment.

"I'll tell you later," she murmured to him and she pulled her robes out of her bag and quickly put them on. The train slowly moved to a stop and Delphina's stomach clenched. All her fears came rushing back to her and she felt like she was going to faint. Draco reached over and squeezed her hand. Delphina smiled at the sweet gesture. Her brother could be an arrogant jerk, but he was still her brother after all.

The four children got off the train and were herded into the boats by a very large man that said his name was Hagrid. Draco muttered something about a big oaf, but Delphina elbowed him in the ribs. There were gasps from the other boat and Delphina looked out and saw the huge castle on the mountain and let out her own gasp of shock. The castle was beautiful and majestic in the night as the windows glittered with light. The ride to the castle was silent as all the students marveled at the castle. Once they were all off the boats, the students were moved into a classroom where a stern lady named Professor McGonagall told them about all the Hogwarts houses and the sorting.

Delphina reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it hard. He gave a little hiss of pain but didn't let go. She could tell by the sweatiness of his hand that he was nervous too. Their parents told them that they would be sorted by a hat so they knew what to expect, but it was hard for them not to be nervous. Especially Delphina, who was worried that she would disappoint her Father if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Draco held her hand all through McGonagall's speech, but dropped it once they were sorted into a line and ushered into the Great Hall.

Delphina looked up at the enchanted ceiling and found Draco's constellation where the stars were shining and gave a small smile. Draco gave her a little nudge and pointed to the hat sitting on the stool. Delphina grinned when the hat's brim opened and starting singing. Mother told her that the hat came up with a new song every year to explain about the sorting and all the houses. Delphina and Draco knew all about them of course, so Delphina tuned the song out and wrung her hands together as she waited to be sorted.

It felt like forever before her name was called but finally she heard Professor McGonagall yell "Malfoy, Delphina!" Delphina took a deep breath and walked up to the tiny stool. She sat down and the large hat was plopped onto her head and all the faces staring at her went away as the dark fabric slipped over her eyes.

Delphina was expecting the small voice, but gave a little jump anyway as the hat spoke. "Well, a Malfoy, eh? A bunch of Slytherins but…. there's something different." Delphina clenched her hands in fists and squeezed her eyes shut even though it was dark behind the hat. "You have plenty ambition, but is it enough to be a Slytherin? You could be a Ravenclaw; you have the wits to do so…no… I think it will be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last word to the crowd. The applause wasn't as loud as normal, but Delphina guessed it was because the Gryffindor's knew of the Malfoy's reputation. Her face was pale and she was shaking as she went to her new house table. Delphina caught a glimpse of Draco as he walked up to his seat and stomach dropped. His face was just as pale, and Delphina could tell he was baffled that she wasn't sorted into Slytherin with him. As she got closer to the Gryffindor table, she was worried that no one was going to make room for her, but she saw Hermione Granger scoot over a little so she would have a seat/

Delphine squeezed in next to her and whispered, "Thank you," to Hermione and Hermione beamed at her. Delphina heard the hall call out, "SLYTHERIN", and she knew that's where he brother was sorted. Her stomach clenched again as she thought about his reaction.

Finally, the sorting finished. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor as well and Delphina gave Harry a little grin as Ron sat down next to him. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said a few words before dinner arrived before him. Delphina momentarily forgot about being sorted into Gryffindor and her father's reaction as she ate some of her favorite foods.

Once the dessert was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up once more and gave a speech about the Forbidden Forest and the corridor on the 3rd floor that no one was allowed in. Finally, they were all sent up to bed and the prefects rounded up all the first years to show them to their homes for the next seven years. Delphina got a glimpse of Draco's silvery head as the Slytherin prefect led them downstairs, and for a moment she wished she could've been sorted with him. She shook the thought away as Hermione came and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, I can't wait to start classes!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Delphina smiled at Hermione. They made it to the Gryffindor tower, learned about the passwords, and were shown to their rooms. Delphina shared a room with Hermione and two other girls, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Delphina saw her trunk was already at her bed and she went to go sit down on it. Her eyes were getting incredibly droopy so she climbed under the covers and settled in.

Delphina grinned to herself and thought about all the fun she was going to have with her new classmates. Her Father would just have to deal with the fact that there was a Gryffindor in the family. Besides, how bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Delphina was woken up violently by Hermione the next morning. Hermione grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her until Delphina groggily brushed her tangled hair out of her face and said, "What's going on?" Hermione beamed at her when she saw she was awake.

"Today is our first day of classes!" She squealed. Delphina sat up and rubbed her face tiredly.

"What time is it?" Delphina asked. Hermione looked at her watch.

"It's six o'clock!" She said happily. Now that she had done her job and woken Delphina up, Hermione quickly went to her trunk and started pulling out her robes and books to get started for the day. Delphina groaned and fell back onto the bed.

After Hermione had shaken her awake two more times, Delphina got up and put on her robes and followed Hermione down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to get their schedules. Hermione talked excitedly about all the stuff they are going to learn and how she couldn't wait for homework on the way down the Gryffindor Tower. Delphina had to keep stifling yawns so she didn't offend Hermione. Delphina was just as excited as her to start classes, but it was nearly impossible to be that energetic so early in the morning.

When they finally made it down to the Great Hall, Hermione made for the Gryffindor table, but Delphina wanted to talk to Draco before the day started.

"I'll be right back, Hermione!" Delphina yelled over her shoulder on her way to the Slytherin table across the room. "Save me a seat!"

Delphina was relieved to see that Draco wasn't glaring at her like she had expected. Delphina gave him a grin and sat next to him after he shuffled over a little to give her room. Delphina picked up a piece of toast from his plate and started to nibble on it.

"Do you think he's going to be mad?" Delphina asked. Draco knew who she was talking about immediately. He shrugged as he spooned some porridge in a gold bowl.

"I don't know, Delphy," He said. "You know how he feels about those people," Delphina rolled her eyes.

"Those 'people' are becoming my friends, you know," she huffed. It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"If you want to hang out with _those people,_ " He sneered. "Be my guest, but don't come crying to me when Father disowns you and gives the fortune to the most attractive and loved twin."

Delphina scoffed and shoved his shoulder. "We look the same, you git!"

Draco laughed and shoved her shoulder back lightly. "But seriously, Delphy, I have no idea what he is going to do," Draco said more seriously. "At least you weren't sorted into Hufflepuff,"

Delphina gave Draco a hug and went back to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry had arrived and were stuffing their faces with food.

"Did you have fun talking to your git brother?" Ron asked her with his mouth full of bacon.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Delphina retorted haughtily. She sat next to Hermione and started filling her plate. Professor McGonagall came by to hand them all their schedules.

"Ooh!" Hermione exclaimed. "We have Transfiguration first!" I grinned at Hermione and we went on finishing our breakfast.

During classes, it became clear that Harry and Ron were not fans of Hermione. In Transfiguration, Hermione was the only one who got close to turning her match into a needle. Delphina, on the other hand, enjoyed Hermione and was excited to have made a friend so quickly. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't as exciting as everyone expected. It was painfully awkward to sit and listen to Professor Quirrell stutter and tell stories about his travels around the world.

Delphina was nervous about potions. It was the subject she was most looking forward to, but she was nervous about seeing Professor Snape. Severus Snape was an old friend of her Father's and she was quite fond of him. Delphina was worried that he was going to be rude to her because she got sorted into Gryffindor. The last time she saw him he mentioned how he was looking forward to her being in Slytherin.

Delphina and Hermione walked into the classroom and sat at a table together. Once everyone was seated and ready, Professor Snape swooped in dramatically. He glared at all the students and his eyes rested on Delphina's a fraction longer than other's until he moved on the mock the "'famous Harry Potter'.

Professor Snape was relentless questioning Harry about different potions and ingredients. Next to Delphina, Hermione was nearly bursting in her seat to answer the question. Delphina put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Put your hand down," Delphina whispered. "Snape is just trying to humiliate Harry!" Hermione frowned and slowly put her hand down.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked. Delphina sighed and looked over her shoulder hurriedly. Snape was still harassing Harry.

"I supposed Harry's father was really rude to Professor Snape when they were in school together," Delphina said quietly. "I overheard him talking to my Father about it one day. James Potter and his friends would practically torture him."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth and quietly gasped, "That's horrible!" Delphina nodded. She was about to say something else, but Professor Snape was finally ready to start the class. The rest of the lesson was uneventful, but afterwards Professor Snape called for Delphina to stay behind. Delphina grimaced a little and told Hermione to save her a seat at dinner.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk and was peering at her with his black eyes. She gave a weak smile and sat down in a chair across from him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and Delphina wondered for a moment if he was going to yell at her.

"Have you told Lucius?" He asked her. Delphina didn't want to look at him. She kept her eyes on a jar of eyeballs that was just over his shoulder.

"No," she answered finally. "I am going to write him a letter, though,"

Professor Snape sighed and ruffled a few papers on his desk. "Do not be shocked as his reaction," he said with a hint of a frown. "Lucius will be very upset by the news. Narcissa as well. Your father loves you, but he can be vicious,"

Delphina knew it. She could tell by the way he talked about Muggleborns (she refused to call them Mudbloods) and he was viciously mean to their House Elf, Dobby. Draco was modeling himself after him and Delphina thought he would grow up to be just like Father. Delphina knew she was different from her family at a very young age, but she didn't know how extreme the differences were until she saw Draco away from the family and separated into a different House.

"Do you think he will disown me?" Delphina questioned.

"I do not know," Snape said quietly. The answer worried Delphina. She thought his answer would be like Draco's, but Severus Snape knew the other side of Lucius Malfoy more than the two Malfoy siblings. Delphina nodded while trying to hold back tears. She grabbed her bag and stumbled out of Professor Snape's classroom before he could see her crying.

By the time Delphina made it back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, her tears had dried up. She didn't want Hermione asking her too many questions until Delphina figured out what to do.

The next two weeks were spent getting used to their classes and memorizing how to get around the giant castle. Hermione and Delphina were inseparable, and for that Delphina was grateful. Several of the Gryffindors, especially the Weasley's, were skeptical about her because she was a Malfoy. Hermione, who as Muggleborn, didn't know much of her family's reputation. Delphina assured Hermione that she didn't care that she had Muggle parents and that she was a better witch that Delphina, who was a Pureblood.

One day during breakfast, the Gryffindors learned that they had flying lessons with the Slytherins. Delphina overheard how Harry and Ron were annoyed about that because Draco had been bullying them for the past few weeks. A few weeks ago, Delphina would have thought she could keep Draco from being rude to the duo, but now she wasn't so sure. Although he wasn't outright mean to her, he was becoming colder and more callous every day he was with the other Slytherins.

At the lesson, Hermione was getting increasingly more nervous. Delphina was murmuring quietly to her that it was going to be fine. It was clear that Hermione wasn't good at everything.

After learning the basics, Madam Hooch told them they were going to hover on the ground. But before she blew her whistle, poor Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and broke his wrist. Delphina caught a glimpse of red in the ground, but before she could get an idea of what it was, Draco picked it up.

"Draco give that to me," Delphina walked over to him with her hand out. Draco looked like he was going to give it to her, but changed his mind when Harry shouted, "Give that back, Malfoy,"

Draco sneered and turned away from Delphina. "Come get it, Potter," Draco got on his broom and flew up in the air. Delphina stamped her foot in frustration and went to get her broom to follow him, but Harry beat her to it. Delphina walked over to Hermione, who was wringing her hands into her robes.

"He's going to get expelled!" Hermione exclaimed. Delphina shrugged.

"I doubt it," she said. "I think it would take a lot for Harry Potter to be expelled." There was a gasp and Delphina looked up to see that Draco had thrown the ball and Harry was diving to get it. She had to admit that he was a great flyer. Delphina saw that Draco was flying to the ground and she stormed over to him.

"What's come over you?" She fumed. "Ever since we got here you've turned into even more of a prat than before!"

Draco, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of all the Slytherins, scowled at her. "Go away, Delphy," He snarled at her. "Go be with your precious Mudblood,"

Delphina clenched her jaw and glared. "She's a better witch than anyone here and you know it," she snarled back at him. Before he could say anything else, she stormed away from him and went back to Hermione.

When she got over to her, all the other Gryffindors were chatting excitedly about Harry's excellent flying and wondered if he was going to be expelled.

"Are you alright, Delphina?" Hermione asked her with concern. Delphina sighed.

"Yeah, Mione, I'm fine," she said. "My brother is just being a prat as usual," Hermione took her arm in hers and walked back to the castle with Delphina.

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was uneventful compared to the exciting morning. While Hermione and Delphina were working on homework later in the day, Harry and Ron came back with grim looks on their face.

"What wrong with you guys?" Delphina asked after looking up from her parchment. Ron scowled at her.

"Your git brother," he said.

"He challenged them to a wizard's duel," Hermione exclaimed to Delphina. "I told them they were breaking all kinds of school rules if they went!"

Delphina frowned at Harry and Ron. "A duel?" She questioned. "Draco wouldn't do something so stupid. He is probably tricking you and telling a teacher right now that you will be out of bed."

Ron scowled at her again. Harry shuffled his feet while looking uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Delphina," Harry said. "He seemed pretty serious to me," Delphina shrugged.

"Alright, but it's your funeral if Filch catches you," she replied as she packed her books into her bag and stood up.

"I'm going to bed early," she told Hermione.

"I'll come with you," she responded as she glared at Ron and Harry.

On their way up to their dormitory, Hermione went on and on about how they were going to get expelled and that she should stop them.

"They're going to do it anyway, Hermione," Delphina said tiredly as she put on her pajamas. Hermione didn't seem to hear her and went on telling her exactly which school rules they were breaking.

Finally, Hermione seemed to be done lecturing her. Delphina settled into her four-poster bed and shut the curtains around her. After getting comfortable, she drifted off into sleep.

Delphina was shaken awake what seem like just two seconds later by Hermione. "Delphina!" She exclaimed. "Wake up!"

Delphina sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Hermione was breathing heavily, and her face was sweaty.

"What's going on?" Delphina asked groggily.

"Well, after you went to bed I went down to the Common room to stop Harry and Ron from going to that Wizard's Duel," Hermione explained. "But when I went out of the portrait to stop them, the fat lady was gone, and I couldn't get back in!" Delphina gasped.

"What happened?" She asked, fully awake now.

"Well, you were right! Draco never showed up and Filch was looking for us!" she continued. "We ran away from him and ended up in the locked third corridor!"

Delphina gaped at Hermione as she went on with her story.

"A three-headed dog?" She asked. "Why on earth would they need one of those?"

"Well, it was standing on a trap door! It's hiding something!" Hermione exclaimed. Delphina and Hermione spent the rest of the night discussing what Hogwarts could be hiding.


End file.
